Ahsoka 13
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Half a year into the Clone Wars, Ahsoka Tano has vanished off the face of Coruscant after a mission gone wrong. And after detecting strange energy readings coming from a less advanced city on Coruscant, several Jedi are sent off to investigate and... Is that Ahsoka's picture on a Billboard? And what's with the weird black watch!
1. Chapter 1

_**SaurusRock625: And hello everyone, it is I your favorite fossilized author, SaurusRock625! And with me today, we have the dragon who has adopted this story, please welcome PhantomDragon99! Would you like to say a few things before we begin, Phantom?**_

 _ **Me: First thing's first, this is very interesting. Second, I'm not entirely sure of how to even write the other chapters for this story**_

 _ ***I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ **And Then There Were 13!**_

* * *

Flying through the streets of a city on the planet Coruscant, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker along with Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee and Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, were searching for the lost Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano. Then again, it isn't that she's lost so much as it is that she ran away. You see, there are a lot of details here that you may want to know, but I'm afraid that those details are going to have to wait.

Right now, it looks like things are about to go down.

As Anakin set down near a small Ice Cream parlor by the name of 'The Rocky Road', the Jedi were keeping their senses sharp as they searched for the young Padawan that they needed to find so desperately.

"Are you sure this is the place, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Positive. The readings from that strange energy we've been picking up for the past half a year are coming from this city. And knowing your Padawan, she's probably doing everything she can to investigate. With or without the order's help." Obi-Wan replied.

Barriss looked quite determined as her eyes scanned for any suspicious activity. True, she may have been put into a small coma due to saving Ahsoka, but that gave the council no right to go blaming her friend for what happened and start treating her like garbage! She's been spending only as much time around her master as required, due to her own involvement in what happened, even going so far as to set up a small camp of her own outside the temple just to avoid having to live with the older Mirialan woman.

And she knew that it hurt Luminara greatly, being given the cold shoulder like that.

' _Good! You people deserve far worse for driving away my best friend!'_ Barriss thought vehemently.

Luminara starred in the direction of her Padawan, a hurt look in her eyes as her heart began to hurt again. Barriss was like a daughter to her, and here the girl is giving her the same treatment she gave Ahsoka. Treatment that the poor little Togruta didn't even deserve!

' _I promise you, Barriss… I will find a way to make things right.'_ Luminara thought to herself.

The younger Mirialan payed no attention to the pain she felt resonating through the Force Bond she had with her master and focused on finding her wayward friend. And the first step was to ask around.

She walked up to the 'Order Here' window of the Ice Cream shop, which was being manned by an alien she didn't recognize. The alien itself looked kinda like a blue furred monkey with four arms and several spider-like features. And judging by the build and body type, it's a female.

"Excuse me, miss. I was hoping that you could help me find someone?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, of course I can, sweetie! I know EVERYONE here in Bellwood!" the alien said cheerfully. "Can I get ya something while you wait?"

Barriss was about to decline, but then she thought about it. Ice Cream and sweets in general are a rarity at the Jedi Temple, and it was quite hot out today. So she figured she might as well indulge while she still can.

"Yes, I'd like a sea salt caramel sundae, please." Barriss requested.

"Any toppings you'd like, besides the caramel?" asked the alien. "The name's Widow, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Widow. And yes, gummy bears would be a nice topping." Barriss said.

The alien got right to work on the sundae, proving that she could do the job quite easily and VERY quickly with her multiple limbs.

"So, who is it you're looking for, dearie?" Widow asked.

Barriss reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet sized picture of herself and Ahsoka. It was taken before the events that caused her to leave, so they both looked very happy in the photo.

"I'm looking for a Togruta by the name of Ahsoka Tano. You see, she ran away and…"

"You're the friend that our hero, Ahsoka 13 always talks about?! Oh, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?!" demanded Widow as she handed the girl her order.

"Ahsoka… 13…?" Barriss asked with a raised eyebrow as she payed for her ice cream.

Widow nodded with a grin and pointed at something behind Barriss. The girl turned around to look where she was pointing and saw something rather confusing on a nearby billboard.

It was Ahsoka, but she was wearing an entirely different outfit. She wore a tight fitting tank top that was cut above her stomach with a dark gray leather jacket over it. She also wears a beret on her head, a necklace with a gold chain and a charm that was crafted to look like an akul tooth, and a pair of sunglasses with black lenses. But due to the wire frame of the glasses, these could be a pair of prescription lenses with a black tint to them. Her arms were crossed in front of her with her fingers fanned out showing that she wore a royal purple charm bracelet on her right wrist along with a silver ring on her right pinky finger. But on her left wrist was something very strange.

It looked like a wristwatch that was a combination of bulky and sleek all at the same time. It had a sleek black wristband with a bulky 'face' like an ordinary watch. However, the face on the watch had a mark that looked like a black hourglass with two gray pieces on the sides.

Of course, since the picture on the billboard was only taken from the waist up, it only showed the top half of what she was wearing. But it was what was written on the billboard that confused Barriss.

"Villains watch what you do, or Ahsoka 13 will bring bad luck to you?" Barriss read.

"Ee-yup! Ahsoka found that watch one day when she was camping outside of Bellwood and used its power to become a hero for our humble city. And I should know. I was there." Widow explained.

"But if Ahsoka is really a hero here," Barriss paused to take a bite of her ice cream. "How are we going to find here when she could be literally ANYWHERE in the city?!"

Widow just giggled at how frantic Barriss sounded. She thought Jedi were supposed to remain calm, cool and collected, not frantic, worried and scared.

"Oh trust me, knowing Ahsoka's luck, she'll find you! Have faith, greeny." Widow said.

While Barriss took offense to that previous statement, she understood what Widow meant. Having the number thirteen after her name must mean that Ahsoka has terrible luck. And she would possibly be right as something was blasted through the billboard and sent crashing at the Jedi's feet.

It looked like another female alien, but this one was also one that none of the Jedi recognized.

She looked like a humanoid moth that was mostly gray as the base color with icy white patches that gave the impression of dirty slush. She has a lean but fit feminine build that was clearly meant for both beauty and aerodynamic efficiency. On her stomach was the same mark that Barriss saw on Ahsoka's watch when she saw the billboard.

She groaned in pain as she sat up and opened her eyes, revealing them to be black as the hourglass on her stomach.

"Oh, come on! I literally JUST got that billboard setup!" she whined.

That's when they saw just who it was that the moth was fighting against. It was Ventress! And boy, does the bald woman look pissed the hell off!

"Hand over the Omnitrix, Tano! Its power will be more than enough for the Separatists to win the war and enslave all of the galaxy!" Ventress demanded.

That phrase caught the Jedi's attention.

' _Tano? Could it be…?'_

The moth woman groaned and stood up, spreading her wings and speaking in that really chilly voice. And there was quite the edge to it.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Bog Witch! So long as I still breath, your master won't be getting the Omnitrix!" she said.

That's when she raised her hand and slapped the mark on her stomach.

She was engulfed in a flash of black colored light that was so bright, it forced the Jedi to shield their eyes. But when it died down, a new alien was in the moth's place. This one looked like a humanoid dinosaur with several horns surrounding her head. She was approximately twenty seven feet tall and very muscular while at the same time having an hourglass figure that showed her feminine nature, giving her the physical appearance of an Amazon warrior. She wore a dress that seemed to be made from animal skins, and her scales were a dark grey with a black underbelly. Her eyes were glowing black, and that same mark that was on the moth woman was on her stomach.

 **"TITANOSAUR!"** she yelled.

She then let out a loud saurian yell and ran at Ventress, who also charged in with her Lightsabers drawn. The bald woman tried to slash at Titanosaur, but the dino alien seemed to have skin that was too thick for the blades to cut. If anything, they only left minor scorch marks.

And so, Ventress was left dodging several punches and smashes that would've left her out cold and in a LOT of pain.

Meanwhile, off to the sidelines, the Jedi could only watch with rapt attention as the battle waged on. Each of them had their own thoughts on the manner.

' _Is that really, Snips? What happened to her?'_ Anakin thought.

' _I understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, but THIS is just downright ridiculous!'_ Obi-Wan thought as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

' _You've become so strong in such a short time, Padawan. And to think, it only took the whole order shunning you and driving you away for it to happen.'_ thought a very guilty Luminara.

' _I'm all out of ice cream…'_ a disappointed Barriss mentally whined.

Just as Ventress was about to use Force Lightning on Titanosaur, the giant dinosaur alien swatted her off to the side and into a dumpster. The force of the impact was just enough to knock Ventress out, while Titanosaur was engulfed in a flash of black light. This in turn revealed her to be Ahsoka. And now that she's changed back, we can see that in addition to what she was wearing on the billboard, she was also wearing black skinny jeans with a red belt and dark gray low heel boots made of leather.

"That's what you get for attacking me in my home and wrecking my billboard!" Ahsoka snarled.

She then took out a strange device that had the same hourglass mark as her watch and held it to her mouth.

"Plumbers Base, this is Ahsoka Tano reporting in. Target has been subdued and is ready for pickup." Ahsoka said.

 _"Great job, Ahsoka. Stay where you are, and we'll meet you there to pick up the suspect."_ came an elderly voice from the device.

"Roger that, Magister Tennyson. Over and out."

Ahsoka turned off the apparent communicator and pocketed it before her gaze turned to the group of Jedi before him. Each of them was dumbfounded and looked like they had questions. All except Barriss, who wanted more ice cream.

"Since you guys are here, I guess you want answers." Ahsoka stated. "What do you say we sit down and talk about this over some ice cream? My treat."

Barriss instantly perked up at the promise of ice cream while the adults just nodded and sat down at a booth. Something tells them that this is gonna be a story to remember.

It took about fifteen minutes after taking everyone's orders, but Ahsoka soon walked up to their chosen table with a tray full of frozen desserts. A root beer float for Anakin, a single scoop strawberry cone with a chocolate dip for Luminara, cookies n' cream in a waffle cone bowl for Obi-Wan, a banana split for Barriss and a mint chip cone for herself.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" Ahsoka asked, handing out the desserts. "Better yet, why are you all here in Bellwood in the first place?"

"The council sent us here to investigate some strange energy readings that have been coming and going for the past half year. Thought it might be the Separatists, so they wanted us to investigate." Anakin explained.

Ahsoka nodded as she accepted that answer. She had a feeling the Jedi council might detect the energy of the Omnitrix.

"Now we've got a few questions for you, Ahsoka. Why did you leave the temple without a word like you did? What is that watch? And how in the galaxy did you turn into those aliens?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka sighed and took a bite from her ice cream. She had a feeling those questions would be asked, and was already prepared to answer.

Just as she was about to reply, a purple and blue tornado entered and went to the counter before stopping to show a teenage boy around Ahsoka's height and age. "Hi Widow, my six limbed friend, my usual if you please." He said.

"Mint cookie dough with rubies, sapphires, and taydenite. As usual Shawn, have a good day." Widow said putting together the order with a smile and giving it to the boy.

"Shawn, come over and say hi." Ahsoka said.

Shawn looked over at Ahsoka and waved before walking over to the group. "Who is this in the shop I've seen? Could it be my friend Ahsoka 13?" He asked with a chuckle. "Let's see here. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Barriss, and Luminara. She never stops with the Jedi she met." He said.

All of the Jedi were utterly flummoxed at what they had just witnessed. And had varying reactions. Anakin did a spittake in Obi-Wan's face, Luminara stared wide eyed at the newcomer, Barriss had paused mid bite of her banana split, and Obi-Wan just grumbled as he used a few napkins to try and get the root beer out of his beard.

"Ahsoka, who the heck is this?!" Anakin asked.

"Name's Shawn. One of her closest allies. She never stops talking about you guys." Shawn said.

"As I was about to say, the answer is in a story that begins half a year ago." Ahsoka replied. "You see…"

* * *

 _ ***Half A Year Ago…***_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

Walking through the wilderness of a campsite, one of the few places on Coruscant with NATURAL vegetation, I kept my head down as I reflected on what had happened so far in my time as Anakin's Padawan.

Things were going pretty smoothly at first. We were completing mission after mission without much of an issue, and I was even excelling in my training in the Jedi arts.

Heck, the council was ACTUALLY impressed by my readiness to learn all that I could. And they were even more impressed that I actually listened and tried to correct any flaws Skyguy found in my fighting skills. Not many Padawans will admit when they have any faults in their abilities or are willing to correct them, apparently.

But then came a mission to Geonosis.

Skyguy and I were assigned to help my best friend and fellow Padawan learner, Barriss Offee, and her master Luminara Unduli, secure the planet and cripple the Separatist army's main source of Droids and munitions. It seemed simple enough.

Infiltrate the Droid Foundry, set a bunch of charges around the main power core, detonate them and get out of there before the whole place exploded.

Yeah, not as simple as you might think it is. And certainly not as simple as I thought it was.

You know what, I really don't feel like talking about it any more. If I do, I'll probably spiral even further down into my already really deep depression and commit suicide.

"You know, cutting myself sounds surprisingly appealing right about now." I mumble to myself.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Above Coruscant's Atmosphere…***_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

Two ships that seemed otherworldly were engaged in a battle of epic proportions. One ship was a big rust and red colored war based ship, while the other was a light blue ship that seemed smaller and built for deep space exploration. Both sides were taking damage, but neither was willing to give an inch!

As the smaller ship dodged some red cannon fire, it shot blue lasers at the enemy ship. On board, two strange humanoids were monitoring the damaged.

"Hull damage twenty percent! Weapons System still operational!" one of them reported.

The camera pans to the captain of the giant war ship. A green and black alien humanoid that seemed like he was part cephalopod. He had green skin with red veiny markings all over his body and green squid tentacles protruding from his lower jaw like some kind of beard.

"I have come too far to be denied!" He declared.

"We." A holographic figure of a hooded person said. "Don't forget our agreement, Vilgax. Once the Omnitrix is in our possession, I shall use its power to destroy those pesky Jedi! Then, and only THEN, shall the Omnitrix be given to you for your plans of galactic conquest!"

The alien, who we now know is called Vilgax, merely nodded as he narrowed his eyes. In truth, he absolutely abhorred the idea of working with this scum of the universe! But he has little choice at the moment.

This hooded figure… his powers are far greater than even those of Vilgax!

As the ships resumed their battle, they flew out of a planet's rings and closer to the inner planets of the solar system. And the farther the smaller ship got, the angrier Vilgax got.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!" He growled.

* * *

 _ ***Record Scratching Noise!***_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Back up a second here!" Anakin said, interrupting the flashback. "If all this stuff happened shortly after you left the order, then how is it that you know about the parts you weren't there for?"

The others looked at Ahsoka expectantly as well. It seems a little coincidental that she'd know about stuff like this so easily. But the Togruta merely smirked and lowered her glasses.

"Oh, that's easy to explain, Skyguy. A piece of the ship crashed nearby the area where I found the watch. There was some recording equipment that was still intact, so I helped myself and watched the recordings. It had some audio data about the conversations that happened as well as video of the fight. Up until the ship blew up, at least." Ahsoka explained.

"That and I was there when it crashed to help her understand anything she was confused about." Shawn said.

"Eh, what the heck. At this point, I've seen pretty much everything. I believe her." Barriss said with a shrug.

The other Jedi were curious about this as well, but they didn't really have any means of refuting the Togruta's statements. So they just decided to go with it.

Anakin motioned for Ahsoka to continue and she cleared her throat as she collected her thoughts.

"As I was saying, not long after that part of the fight happened I had set up camp a few miles outside of Bellwood…"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's Current Playlist:**_

 _ **Swampfire**_

 _ **Titanosaur (Humungousaur)**_

 _ **Wildmutt**_

 _ **Ripjaws**_

 _ **K8-E (XLR8)**_

 _ **Big Chill**_

 _ **Echo Echo**_

 _ **Heatblast**_

 _ **Four Arms**_

 _ **Arctiguana**_

 _ **Wildvine**_

 _ **Sandbox**_

 _ **Buzzshock**_

 _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Depressing, Heart-Breaking News Everyone

_***weeps loudly while curled up in a corner* I'm so sorry. I just can't think of anything for this story. I'm afraid this will be on hiatus or discontinued. At the moment, the writer's block for this story has gotten so severe I can't even think of a way to continue this. *curls up even more into the corner* I'm just an** **incompetent** **writer who gets lucky**_


End file.
